


The End?

by FirstChord



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstChord/pseuds/FirstChord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el final de "Avenger: Age Of Ultron" fue el Stony más Stony del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End?

El bifrost se llevó consigo a Thor dejando a Steve y Tony solos.

-        Pero le echaré de menos - dijo Tony refiriéndose a Thor - Y tú me echaras de menos - dijo mirando al capitán - habrá un montón de lágrimas masculinas.

-        Te echaré de menos, Tony - dijo Steve, sincero.

-        ¿Si? - Aunque aquella afirmación le tomó por sorpresa fingió no darle importancia - Me toca desaparecer un tiempo. Quizá debería seguir el ejemplo de Barton. Montar una granja para Pepper, esperar que nadie la vuele.

-        La vida simple.

-        Algún día te tocara - le animó Tony.

-        No lo sé. La familia, la estabilidad… Al tipo que quería todo eso lo congelaron hace 75 años - comentó Steve con cierta tristeza - Creo que salió alguien distinto.

 Tony no dijo nada al principio, escuchar aquellas palabras del capitán américa era triste e incorrecta en un millón de formas.

 _Mereces ser feliz_ , pensó.

-        ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Stark en cambio, subiéndose a su auto.

-        Estoy en casa - quiso convencerse Steve.

Stark solo asintió levemente y con las manos ya al volante… se fue.

 

Tardaría meses en descubrir por qué le afectó tanto dejar a Steve en aquel lugar.

 

…

 

No se movió del lugar hasta que dejó de ver el auto.

Con un suspiro entró a las instalaciones y tras preguntarles a unas cuantas personas encontró a Natasha. Estaba de pie, los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Steve sabía que no la estaba pasando bien después de que Bruce desapareció sin dejar señal alguna.

-        ¿Quieres seguir mirando a la pared o quieres trabajar? - habló Steve llamando la atención de la mujer - Es una pared interesante - dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Pasar tanto tiempo con Tony le contagió algunas manías.

-        Creía que Tony y tú seguían mirándose a los ojos - espetó con una pequeña sonrisa. Como si supiera algo que nadie más sabe - ¿Qué tal vamos?

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de naves, donde los nuevos vengadores les esperaban. Vision, Wanda, Sam y James.

-        Vengadores…

Y así comenzó una nueva fase en su vida.

 

Días después Wanda le reveló cuál fue la visón que tuvo Tony en Sokovia.

**Author's Note:**

> The End?


End file.
